Anime Kingdoms: new and improved!
by Sugarmaster15
Summary: hello. this is the revised edition. well revised and edited. same wacky goodness, with the ch 1 err fixed!
1. how it started

Lance: welcome this is mainly when I'm thrown into a world of chaos. And I'm their only hope. God help them. Anyway "this is what someone says," this is what someone thinks, and this is thought talk

Disclaimer: Lance owns nothing.

Just another day thought the brown hared, hazeled-eyed Lance. He had to get up since his mom was yelling to take out the trash. So he sucked on long pants and his favorite T-shirt: his double dragon shirt. Then he grabbed the trash bag and stuck on his Vans and headed out to the trashcan. But he saw a book on the floor so he picked it up and tossed the trash and headed inside.

He flopped on his bed and examined the book. It had a leather cover and back and spine. He opened the book and saw that it was blank. Wow I could write stories in here so he grabbed his pen and started to write the prefect charature for all of the stories. It said:

This charature will look like me, but will be a half-cat demon. He will have power over fire, water, eletricidy, nature, and storms. He will also  
have phyic powers, too. He needs to train to gain all of his powers.

When he finished the words suddenly started to glow. Then the words jumped off the page and swilled around him. The last thing he heard, before he fainted from confusion, was his sister.

When he woke up he found himself in a hospital bed he sat up to be pushed back down by what appeared to be no other than Kaiba himself. "Are you all right there, half breed?" the way he said that, it seemed like a mixture of concern and hatred. "Hey, where am I?" Lance asked. "You're in Domino City hospital. God don't you know that the demon forest is forbidden? Of course if you were aware, you would have been right at home." Aware? At home? Half breed? Wait. It can't be. "Hey can I look into a mirror?" said lance. Kaiba just sneered and said, "sure. Just don't break it with your looks." He looked into the mirror. He had become his charature! Just then the phone rang. "Hello? Yes, this is his room. WHAT???? Ok I'll tell him." Then he slammed down the receiver. "Guess what? You're going to see the holy stone.

It turned out this holy stone was in the middle of a forest. The demon forest. "Listen up. You have to find a person named Inuyasha and Kagome. They will lead you to the holly stone. They will instruct you from there." Said a grumpy Kaiba. Lance has herd of Inuyasha and Kagome. They were from a manga he had read once. But so was Kaiba. And so were a lot of people, from what he would bet. So he wandered through the forest.

10 hours later

God he thought this forest is huge. Wait. There is something coming. Big. Almost like a...it is. Sango's boomerang! He had to jump to avoid becoming sushi. He turned around and saw her. But she there was something different about her. Then he saw it. She was pregnet. "Ok, no fight. Not that your in any condition to fight. But can you help me find Inuyasha and Kagome. I need them to led me to a holly stone." Said lance. This sunk in, since she moved some branches to revel a portal. "This will led you to them." Then she dissapered into the tree. With a weird glance, lance hopped into the portal. He saw flashes and then he landed face first into the dirt. Great. Thought lance, spiting out the dirt now nothing will taste right. Stupid dirt. He just realized that he was staring, accidentally, up Kagome's skirt. Which got him a very hard punch right in the kisser. "You must be here to see the stone. Not what is up my skirt." "Right and right. Ow. So where is this stone?" said lance. Kagome sighed a them to led me to a holly stone." Said lance. This sunk in, since she moved some branches to revel a portal. "This will led you to them." Then she dissapered into the tree. With a weird glance, lance hopped into the portal. He saw flashes and then he He just realized that he was staring, accidentally, up Kagome's skirt. Which got him a very hard punch right in the kisser. "You must be here to see the stone. Not what is up my skirt." "Right and right. Ow. So where is this stone?" said lance. Kagome sighed and then brought him to a forest clearing with a stone in the center, and a sword in the stone. the sword's blade was a pure white, and the handle was a rusty gold color, with a blue jewel on the sword's handle. inuyasha came out of the trees and said, "what did i miss? oh its him." and he walked to the sword. "well, pull it out. " lance shrugged and then grabbed the sword and yainked. it budged a bit, and then came out. lanser fell over along with the sword. he landed on a rock and the sword hit his face.

Out of the bushes came a man in a black shirt and blue jeans. he had on grey shoulder armor and he had grey eyes. kagome went to ask him who he was, but got hit in the face, getting knocked out. he then said, "give me my sword. now!"

12345678901234567890

Lance: lance here,. next time on Anime kingdoms! we find out who the heck this person is, and we meet up with someone else!


	2. the comming of a smart one

Lance: Hi. Welcome to ch. 2 of Anime Kingdoms. Remember thoughts, "comment," and thought talk Time for disclaimer.

Disclaimer: if lance owned any of the anime in this would he be typing this? Probable.

. X.X $.$ . . XD T.T .

(We last left our hero with a sword, Inuyasha, and a stranger. Weird combo, huh?)

"Inuyasha, is this sword really his?" asked lance. "you baka. That is the four warriors' sword. It belongs to the person that pulls it out of the stone." Said inuyasha while lugging kagome on her back. "Cool. Now what?" asked lance.

"You give me that sword. My master wants it."

"Your name is what again?" said lance.

"My name is Myron."

"K, Myron. I think I got it. Typical servant behavior. Let me give my theory on this. This sword is magical and powerful. It was set in stone by four powerful warriors when he died. The sword was to wait for the reincarnated warrior to come and pull it out. But your master wants it because he is terrorizing this world. So you waited for this reincarnated warrior to come so you can take it away to your master. Am I correct?" said lance. The others just look on with a mixture of amazement, shock, and surprise. "h... h... how did you know?" asked myron. "Lucky guess, I suppose. One more question. Who is your master." Asked lance. Then Myron smiled and said, "over my dead body." "Suit yourself." Then lance took the sword and struck it though his heart. He then pulled it out and it made a sucking sound as it came out. Lance then examined the blood, sniffed it and said, "he's not real. Just a trick. Hey where is there a person who can tell the whole story about this sword?" "There is a person in the next kingdom who can tell you all you need to know. Inuyasha, go with him." Said kagome, apparently awake. Then a portal appeared. "But are you sure that you will be alright alone?" asked Inuyasha. She just smiled and said, "I will be just fine." Then the two jumped in and left kagome to herself.

On the other side of the portal

They landed on the other side with a THUMP! "K, next time lets try a soft landing. Hey where are we?" Said lance. They were on a green yard with a huge lake behind a huge house. 'Wait. This can't be. It is. Its Tenchi's house! Yays.' Lance thought. He got up and saw Tenchi tending the farm. Inuyasha said, "you go on ahead and talk to him. I got some investigating to do." "Ok." Then lance walked up and tripped on something. When he sat up, after spiting out the dirt in his mouth, he notice that the thing he tripped on was a medal wire. Of course, he was curious and started to follow it. When he found the end he looked up to find that he was in Washu's lab. Then he heard the door open and hid in a box to avoid being found. He found some weird wrist and head band and so, his first reaction was, to put it on. Then the door opened and Washu was staring straight at him and pressed a button. He was then shot out and landed on the floor. 'Hhhhhmmmm. Let's see what these babies can do.' Thought lance. Then Washu said, "hey how did you get here? I detected two people that were transported from here. YOU MUST BE ONE OF THEM! Now hold still and let Washu, the worlds greatest genus, see what makes you tick." "O shit." Then a chase scene happened but by then he had a ball of electricity in his hand and tossed it on her head. Of course if you were a person with a ball landing on your head and sending 100 watts of elerticy through your head what is the first thing that would happened: you would faint. And that is what happened to her. So he ran out and bumped into Tenchi and fell down. "Sorry about that. I should have watch were I was going." Said lance. Then Tenchi spotted the sword and said, "You must be lance. I was contacted that you were coming. So I guess that you are here to hear the legend of the four warrior sword. Come with me."

Tenchi led him into the house and pass the knocked out Washu. They then got to Tenchi's grandfather. He said, "please sit down. You came to hear the legend, no? Yes? Ok then. It starts out as this. There were four great warriors. One was a half demon, a reincarnated warrior, a super genus, and a friend from a diffrent dimention. They forge a great weapon and used it to try to vanquish a great evil. But they were not that victorious. They died and plunged it into a rock. And legend has it, that these four warriors were to come to life in different bodies. You and your friend are two of the four warriors. Of course, washu here is also one, too. Where is she, anyway." "Er. She's knocked out. My fault." Said lance. Then Inuyasha came barging in, dragging washu in with him, and said, "hey lance, guess what?" "You found out that we are these great warriors and so is she." Said lance. "Man I hate when you do that." "I know. That is why I do it." said lance. Lance then turned to the old man but he dissapered and a portal appeared. "What is with people disappearing when I'm not looking?" then washu woke up. "Ow my head." Inuyasha just threw her into the portal and went in himself followed by lance.

On the other side of this portal

They land on the ground hard and got up quickly because they herd a rustling in the bushes. "Whoever you are come on out." Lance said. When the person, or the people, came through the bushes, just one thought came through his mind. 'I can't believe it. It's...'

. X.X $.$ . . XD T.T .

Hey. Lance here. Next time on Anime Kingdoms, we visit the joto reign and see pikachu and ash. We then visit a consert where two minions that want the sword and challenge ash and me to a band battle for the sword. But will the trainer with a corrupted pokemon and an elementalist like me win? Find out next time on Anime Kingdoms.


	3. A girl and the voice of fire

Lance: Welcome to Anime Kingdoms. Today we see two more minions of this dark lord. And, if I'm in the mood, I might reviel his name. Maybe. Not sure yet. Here is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: lance owns only... Oooohhh! A penny! Shiny.

Lance: onward and forward.

----------------

(We rejoin our hero suprised to see some mysterious stranger)

'It's ash and pikachu!' Thought lance. Just then the annoying motto was heard by all of them. "Prepare for trouble. And make that double." There is only one trio that could think up of a motto that lame: team rocket. Then, they came down and managed to snatch lance's sword! "Damit not now." Said lance. "Hey it's that boy. Now we have the thing to get rich." Said Jessie. "Now we turn this into hector and get rich." Said James. "Yahoo. And with all that money we could by food!" exclaimed meowth. "Wait. Who is hector and why does he want my sword." Said lance. "Hey mind your own business, kid." Said meowth. "And, FYI, hector is also know as the dark lord." Said James. "You idiot, you just told him!" said meowth, scratching his face. Just then a shadow swooped down and grabbed the sword from them! "AFTER THAT SWORD STEALER!" screamed lance, and team rocket got trampled on by the gang.

When the trio was tired they decided to follow the trail. And they soon arrived at a ROCK CONSERT! When they arrived, they saw that the concert was free. Now this is my kind of concert. No need to pay when it's free thought lance. They walked in and met ash and pikachu. After the introduction, a band started to play. Their name was The Dark Servants. There was a pokemon at the drums, and a trainer playing the guitar, and a girl singing. Lance would of thought that this was a strange name, if the singer wasn't so stunning. She had an aura around her that seemed so attractive. Like two magnets that attract. She had brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, a blue T- shirt, white skin, black long pants, cat-like ears, cat teeth, and blue claws. He was mesmerized by her beauty.

At the end of the song she said, "thank you all. Today we are holding a contest for this sword." She holds up lance's sword and still lance is mesmerized by her beauty. Inuyasha whispered something in ash's ear and whispered into Washu's ear. "Hey the five of us can beat you in that contest." Said ash. Lance snapped out of that trance said, "hey wait. I can't play an instrument." "Well you can sing." Said inuyasha pushing him onstage. Then ash and pikachu sat behind the drums, washu and inuyasha were playing guitar, and lance is the lead singer. "Hey guys" whispered lance, "what are we singing?" "How about a love song?" asked inuyasha. "Nah how about a song about power?" said ash. "Great idea!" said lance, and then he whispered something to the four and walked on stage. But he looked at the wristbands on his wrist and saw a switch on them and turned them on. Then he could feel all of his powers coming to him, but saw that the bands were overloading. "Those will only last you through the song!" shouted Washu. (A/N: I'm too lazy to write a song. Just make up one and hum it for a bit.)

After the song the crowed went wild, chanting "encore." Then the Dark Servants came up and introduce themselves. "Hello. Sorry I couldn't tell you my name. It's Ice," said Ice. 'Ice. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl' ,thought lance. "Hello are you in there." Said Ice, "anyway, this is my brother, Brandon. And he has a Wartortle, who loves to play the drums. And your name is?" lance was so embaresses that his hands were on fire, literally. His hands beening on fire and all he was snapped out and just stared at his hands and said, "this is not good. No, not good at all. Excuse me for a minute. Wait can I have my sword back?" "Why don't I just hold it." Asked Ice. "yah, sure, whatever. Just direct me towards the nearest stream." Said lance. She just pointed behind her and lance rushed through the door. "I'll think I will check on him." Said Ice and left after him. Washu was going to go after them but inuyasha just held out his hand and said, "let her go. They have a lot in common, you know."

At the stream, lance was in a hurry. No need to go skinny-dipping. Just a quick dive and lap will do thought lance. But as soon as he was in the water, he felt there was someone else around. Then there was a voice, which was in his head (A/N: he is not crazy, it is his pyro side talking), that said, "get on out lance and let me out, it won't hurt. We'll destroy stuff, like your friends, or buildings, or towns, or the world" "NEVER! There is one way to shut you up, and that is this" and lance took a deep breath and dived underwater and his pyro side said, "nnnnnooooooo. Iiiiiii'llllll bbbbeeeeee baaaaaccccckkkkk." And lance no longer felt the need to burn anything anymore. When he surfasted, he saw Ice sitting at the edge of the water, watching him. "Mind not staring at me, it is really irritating me." Said lance. "Why did you have to come to a stream, when it is going to be cold, and dive in talking to yourself?" asked Ice. "trust me, you don't want to know." "Oh, but I do want to know. So spill." Said Ice. "fine. But only because your you." With that, lance jumped out and sat next to her and said, "see there is a saying that said 'powers are as much a curse as a gift' so with one of my powers comes a voice that can nudge me to destroy things. Some say that it is the bad side of my mind. But I know better. I call it my pyro side. It only comes out when I'm embaressed or angry with someone. When it breaks out, I change both mental and physically. I change attude, going from innocent to troublesome. And that is not it. My hair changes to a crimson red, my eyes turn red, and my voice deepens. And the only way to stop me is to get me wet with cold water. So I can't make it anymore simple than that. So can I have my sword back." She just smiled and said, "fight me first. Then you can it back." "Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you because you are a girl." Said lance as he created a fire and electric ball in both hands. They both jumped at each other and then they were engulfed by black and white light.

----------------

Hey, Washu here. Next time on Anime Kingdoms the fight between lance and Ice rage on, while ash and Brandon get into a little brawl royal themselves. Who will win? Will Ice love lance like how he loves her? were did team rocket go? Find out anwsers to two of these questions next time on Anime Kingdoms.


	4. New commers are welcome!

Lance: welcome back to **Anime Kingdoms**. Today, we will show the epic battle between me and Ice. Even ash and Brandon are fighting themselves. Time for disclaimer.

Disclaimer: MY PENNY, MINE!

Lance: on your mark, get set, start!

---------------

(We left lance with ice, starting a fighting. We will get to the others later.)

After the flash of light, lance released a volley of electric balls. She easily dodged them, then shooting some herself. Lance dodge those, then screamed "salamandra." Then, from his hand, came a fiery, dragon. It chased her around, and around, until she dove underwater. Then, a second later, a huge water dragon came from the water. It then destroyed lance's dragon and nearly drowning him. Before he passed out, from the water, he heard a menacing laughter, and saw ice holding his sword over her head.

(Now with the others)

"Your friend, is truly insane," said Brandon. "And to think, that we had to steal that sword from him, and take him hostage." now see, when your are evil, and are trying to do something without others knowing, saying that last statement in front of the person's friends is not smart.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"WHAT"

"Pika?"

"Busted. Quick waraturtle, battle position. Use hydro pump." Waraturtle use his attack to shoot them away. But pikachu gets up, and uses thunder koing him. He then sends out a Chameleon to flame them. But just as it was powering up, a hydro pump was blasted at it koing it. "Damit, who did that?" said Brandon. He turned his head to see misty with her starmie. Then he returned his pokemon and ran away.

"Well, now to find lance. Inuyasha, will you do the honor?" said washu. "Why should I?" said inuyasha. "Well," said ash, "you're the only one that can sniff him out, dog boy." Just then there was a bang, and then ash was on the floor. Then inuyasha went in the direction that lance's scent was coming from.

(Where lance is)

When the group came out of the bushes, they saw lance on the floor, Ice with her back to him, and lance's sword in her hand. Washu ran up to lance to check up on lance, while inuyasha and ash watch Ice. "give back that sword, now!" said Ash. She just threw the sword at them, hitting washu in the head. "Sorry," said Ice, "I'm just not in the mood." "Yea, sure. You're not in the mood because your brother got whipped. You wouldn't last against us." "Well," said Ice, "it's not that. I would be able to kill you quickly. But, I should explain. See I was hired by the dark lord, to take that sword, and kill him. The only reason I did this, is because the dark lord has my mom captive." "You mean that old hag with a leg missing, an eye patch, carries a bow and arrow, has extremely long laugh, and has little to no hair?" asked inuyasha. "Yea that's her, WERE IS SHE!" screamed Ice. "she died a while ago," said inuyasha. "Oooookkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy. Well, I am deeply sorry." Ice bowed deeply. Just then lance wakes up. He sees his sword, grabs it, and tries to cut Ice. But, inuyasha held him back.

"Let go. Must. Kill. Her." said lance. Inuyasha just sigh and said, "sit and let me explain."

(Later at the portal to the next kingdom)

"So you three are coming with us?" asked inuyasha. "Yea might as well. I got all the badges here anyways." Said ash. Pikachu just nodded. "Since the dark lord killed her and lied, he must suffer." Said Ice. Just then, team rocket came running after them. "Hey, how did you find us?" asked Lance. "Its top secret." Said Jessie. "Meaning that we don't know!" said James. Then Jessie smacked him with her fan. "Actually not even the author knows," said meowth, (A/N: I really don't know how they found them) "now give us that sword, and pikachu while you are at it."

"Quick to the portal," said lance. Then everyone, but team rocket, jumped into the portal.

---------------

Ice: Hi. The beautiful, Ice here. Next time on **Anime Kingdoms**, we end up in the middle of lord Yusuke kingdom. And Botan seems to know a lot about who lance was reincarnated from. And will Kuwabara join team rocket? Who was lance reincarnated from? And, how does team rocket keep following them? Find out the answers to these questions next time on **Anime Kingdom**.


	5. the yu yu hashu crew and a mall

Lance: welcome back to, **Anime Kingdoms**. Today we are in a different kingdom. And, team rocket will follow them through out the kingdoms. Disclaimer, chop-chop.

Disclaimer: Lance owns himself, and Ice. Now, WHERE IS MY PENNY?!

Lance: Here (throws it at him) now we will revel a new power in this story. And, don't rag on my spelling. So let's start!

-----------------

(In the Yu Yu Hakusho kingdom, Lance and the gang fell out of the portal. Well, lance fell on the others, and ice fell on him. And since his hand appeared to be grouping her, he got a real slap. And they all got up and looked around.)

"Ok I give up, where are we?" said lance

"Let me figure it out." Said washu. Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh" Looks around "uh. I've got it! We are no where that I know of," said washu. Everyone face-faults

"I thought that you were a genus!" said inuyasha

"Yea, washu. Weren't you the smart one?" Everyone turns

"Yusuke!" said washu. Washu tries to get him in a headlock, but since she is smaller, she just gives him a hi five.

"So, where is this person I have been hearing about?" said Yusuke. He looks around.

"Here I am!" said Lance

'He's the reincarnated version? Oh boy, we're going to have a hard time' thought Yusuke. "Well, I was sent to train you. So follow me, and don't get lost." So they walked off.

At their destination

"Well, here we are. First let me introduce the others. Botan, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. First you will train with Hiei," said Yusuke. But just as soon as they were going to train, a blast from the past arrives. He touches down, and stares at Lance.

"Wow, it can't be."

"Something smelled fishy around here"

Everyone else just looked at the stranger. Then, Yusuke charged a sprit gun, but lance just pushed his finger away. "No. This is between him and me," said lance. He looked at the stranger and said, "long time no see, Myron."

"Same here"

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked lance. Myron just said, "sword"

"How many times do I have to tell you, NO!" said lance.

"Fine. Then I challenge you to the DF tournament." He said

"If I don't," said lance. He held up a piece of paper.

"That's a piece of the map to the temple of warriors." Said inuyasha.

"That's right, if you don't I'll keep this." He said. "And there is another for first place people."

"I accept." Said lance

"Good. See ya." And with that he disappeared.

Lance turned to the others. "So, what is this DF tournament?" everyone face- faults

"Lance, that is the most well known tournament ever! It consist of one round dancing, other round fighting." Said Ice.

"I knew that. I was... testing you!" said lance

"Somehow, I really don't believe you." Said inuyasha.

"Well, to refresh my memory, do I need a partner?" asked lance.

"Yes. And to anwser your next question, yes I would be glad to be your partner." Said Ice.

"But I don't know how to dance," said lance.

"Well, I have an idea. Follow me." Said Yusuke. He walked away. Soon they arrived at an arcade.

"Sweet. Move it!" said lance. He went over to a House Of The Dead machine and put in a buck.

"Come on, that's not what we're here for," said Yusuke

"Awwww. Can't I at least die." Said lance. Then, on the game screen, a zombie came and ate his head off. "Ok, let's go." They soon arrive at a room full of Dance Dance Revolution machines. "I hate those." Said lance. "Well, that's the only way you're going to learn. Here, try." Said Yusuke, putting in a dollar. "Fine, but no promises." Lance gets on and goes through the instructions. He then begins on beginner, acing it. He manages to master the whole thing. Then some snobby kid comes over, challenges him, and loses. When lance gets off, everyone, including the crowd that gathered, was shocked. "What. I said I hated it, not sucked at it." Said lance. Then Ice said, "well all that's left, is to get you a cool outfit." "What, what I am wearing isn't cool enough?" said lance "Well, not for the contest. We will have to go to the one place for something this big," said Ice, looking lance up and down, "the MALL!"

"Fine, only if I can go to a certain store." Said lance.

-----------------------

Inuyasha: Hey, its me. Next time on, **Anime Kingdoms**, Lance and Ice enter the tournament. And at the start of the tournament, lance's phyic powers start to kick in. And then, team rocket comes in actually stealing something! Will lance win? What is this temple of warriors? And what has team rocket stole? And has Kuwabara joined team rocket? Find out the anwsers next on **Anime Kingdoms**.


	6. The DF tornament and something wrong

Lance: welcome to the next installment of Anime Kingdoms. Today we see what happens when you mix a credit card, a boy and a girl. Oh, and the DF tournament. Disclaimer, do this and I will not steal your shiny penny.

Disclaimer: lance owns himself, and Ice.

Lance: good. Now, start the story.

--------------------

(We left the group at the arcade, but beening their would waste time. So we go to the mall, where Ice is dragging lance from store to store.)

Ice is dragging lance by the neck of his shirt. "Come on, only 100 more stores to go to." Said ice. "Need... air... must... breath." Gasped lance.

(In food court)

"Thank goodness I don't have to suffer that fate." Said Yusuke. "Amen to that." Said ash. "Well at least kagome isn't here. She loves dragging me around these malls. I can't tell you how boring these places are with her," said Inuyasha. Just then, someone yelled "SIT" and inuyasha fell to the ground. "So you hate shopping with me?" asked a familiar voice.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" asked inuyasha. "Your out of the kingdom."

"This is a mall that all kingdom people can go to. Now, your going shopping with me," said kagome. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! You guys, help!" screamed inuyasha. "Hell, no." said Yusuke. "I'm with him," said ash. "Hey, where is Washu?"

(At radio shack)

"How am I suppose to go to different kingdoms while perfecting my inventions, if you don't have what I need!" shouted Washu. The cleric just looked at her.

(Back with lance)

"NO, I AM NOT GOING IN THERE!" shouted lance, at the entrance of Claire's. "Come on, I only need a couple of accessories." Said Ice, pulling lance. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed lance, when Ice managed to pull him in. But then, lance and ice were surrounded by a purple light, and were thrown out, and rammed into a hot dog place. "Yay, I got my hot dog." Said lance. Then Ice just got up and went into a store.

(Later, at the DF tournament)

"Well we are here, but where is Myron?" asked lance. Inuyasha pointed at the hot dog stand. Next to him was a girl with white hair, black outfit, and huge bracelet. Lance just walked up and said, "boo!" and Myron jumped. The girl just turned and stared into lance's eye. She had black, hollow eyes. When lance looked into them, he felt like there was nothing in there. Like she just excisted. Like there was no soul in there. Then Ice's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Lance, lance, lance! What's wrong?" asked ice.

"Yea, I was just thinking." Said lance, still staring at her. Then he turned to see a dance floor, with a wall of weapons. "Will contestant #31 and #32 please report to the dance floor." Said the announcer. "Come on lance, that's us." Said Ice, dragging lance.

On the dance floor

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

When the music started, lance and ice danced (A/N: I can't think of how this would go, so I'm skipping. Be creative.)

"Will #95 and #96 please come up, it's time for the fighting part. They will fight #31 and #32." Said the announcer.

"That's us Ice." said lance.

"Lance if you knew something about..." said ice, but was cut of by lance, who said, "no time. We have a contest to win."

They stood, looking at each other, and Myron said, "it's been a long time, Ice."

"What?!" said lance.

"Lance, don't believe him!" said Ice.

"It's simple. When she was working for our side, we spent a lot of time together. And we got closer, and closer, and we even..." Myron was cut off when the announcer said, "Let the games, BEGIN!"

They first started off with Ice fighting Myron, which left lance to this mysterious woman. Lance started with a spinning kick, but the woman just ducked, and punched him in the stomach. So lance jumped to the wall with weapons on it and grabbed a weapon, and used whatever he had to block the punch. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he had a sword. Or just the handle of a sword, since the blade snapped off because of the punch. So he focus fire into the handle and, surprisingly, a blade of fire appeared. He used the new sword to fend off the woman. Then she grabbed a sword too, and started to fight back.

Meanwhile, ice was fighting Myron. They were extaining blows. "So ice, you've gotten better than last time. You know, if you come back, master will forgive you." Said Myron, avoiding ice's punches. "I will never go back." Said ice. She then kicked him below the waist, and then rammed his head into her knee. Then she chopped him in the back, causing him to pass out, and lose. "Now to help lance." Said Ice.

Lance had just narrowly avoided the sword slice, when he looked at Ice's fight. When he looked back, he saw that the woman's pupil turned to a cat's pupil. Then when tried to attack, however, he felt like he was in a straitjacket. He looked down, and saw that nothing was wrong. He looked up, and saw that the woman, in the air, ready to slice him in half. Then, ice tackled her into the ground. Then the women threw the sword at lance. Ice desperately tried to grab the sword, but she missed. Then the sword flew toward lance. Then, lance's eyes turned purple and a bubble surround lance, bouncing the sword back to the woman. The flat part of the sword hit the women in the head. Then she got knocked out. Then lance fell backwards and then got up, and took the piece of the map from Myron's pocket. "Well, at least that is over. Now to win this contest." Said lance. But, just then, there was an explosion, which caused a hole in the wall. Then, the annoying motto was heard:

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from desvistation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth. That's right.

"Awwwwwwwww, give it a rest. You have to get a new motto." Said lance.

"The team rocket motto will never change." Said Jessie. "Yea, but our luck is." Said James. Just then, meowth appeared behind him and held up the piece of map that was for the winner. "Haha!" said meowth, as he pulled down the skin below his eye with his middle claw-thingy. Then Weezing used smoke screen and disappeared. "Wow. They stole something. They must have trained. Or got a new member. One of the two." Said lance. Then Kuwabara ran by in a team rocket outfit. "Wow. That has been burned into my skull. Must. Forget." said lance. "Well, thanks to these morons, we have a piece of the map to the temple of warriors. How many are there?" asked lance.

"25." Said Ice.

"Oh, well then, we have an adventure on our hands. Now to find a portal." Said lance. Then, a portal opened underneath the gang. They fell into the void.

--------------------

Lance: well, there it is. So, I guess that I should say what the next kingdom is. Na. If someone can get what the next kingdom is, I will include him or her in the story. R&R.


	7. its all in your head

Lance: welcome one and all, to ch. 7 of **Anime kingdoms**! Today we will see where they will land. Time for disclaimer.

Disclaimer: lance owns only himself and Ice.

Lance: I will announce the winner of the contest. Now hurry, hurry! Time for the story!

12345678901234567890

(The gang lands on a building. And as they get up, they suddenly hear a voice)

"If it isn't the half breed. Was the forest too tuff for you?"

Lance just said, "at least I didn't break your mirror, Kaiba boy." Ice just stared at lance. Inuyasha was offended at the "half breed" comment. Washu was all starry-eyed. Ash and pikachu was looking at the city. "So what feeble attempt at beating Yugi have you tried?" asked lance. "You know him?" asked Ice. "Yea, you could say that." Said lance. "Listen, you are working on ridding the kingdoms of the minions of the evil right?" asked lance. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" asked lance. "Because you are weak. Now, there seems to a minion running amok in this town. He seems to be able to make the monsters on the duel monsters cards, real. So we need your help. Follow me. Yugi will fill you in on the rest." Said Kaiba. He then walked down some stairs. And lance and the gang followed.

:: In a conference room::

"Welcome. I am glad you can make it." Said Yugi. 'Crap a midget' thought lance. "As Kaiba has said, there is a minion running amok with real monsters. We need your help. The minion has been near the City Park, so that may be where you will find him. Good luck." And with that Yugi went off. Kaiba came up and gave lance a map of the city. "And those piece of that map you are looking for, the minion has one. Good luck, half breed." And then he left, too.

:: In the park::

"So we wait 'till this guy comes around?" said lance. "Sure, I guess." Said ice. Washu was contemplating how monsters, on cards, could become real. Ash was still staring at the city, and inuyasha was asleep in the tree next to them. "Well, I just hope that it isn't Myron again. That guy bugs me." Said lance, leaning back. Ice just stared at the sky, and said, "lance, about what Myron said about him and me..." just then a red eyes black dragon flew by. "No time, we have a person to kill" and with that, lance chased the red eyes, and it flew to the minion. Inuyasha woke up and then grabbed washu and ash. "Which way did he go?" Ice pointed towards the skyscraper. Then, her and inuyasha ran there.

:: At the top of the skyscraper::

Lance landed on the top, and looked around to see any minion that would hunt him. There, on the tip of the antenna, was the same girl from the competition. Lance wondered how she was able to stand on the top of that. Then, see looked at him, and jumped towards him. 'Crud' thought lance. He stepped back as she landed, and looked at her. 'Yep that's her. But why doesn't she talk?' thought lance. She looked at him and lance heard a voice in his head. 'You are the chosen one, correct?' 'Yep that would be me. Now, call back those monsters, or else you won't be able to' thought lance. He took out his sword. 'They aren't real. They are just illusions. And, why would you want to hurt me?' she thought. 'Well, it was because you were a minion, but now it is because you tricked me. And pissed me off!' then, lance swiped at her, but the sword went right through her. 'Its all in you head hero, all in your head.' Then lance fell to the ground, where his friends were.

(These next ones will be done in POV style. Lance's POV)

Lance landed with a thud. "Ow! That hurt like hell." I said. He turned to see that his friends were there. But they looked different. Their eyes were red! "Hey guys. Sorry for dropping in like that." I said. "Stupid baka. That should of killed you." Said inuyasha. "No worries. Well have to take care of it ourselves." said ice. "Guys, what are you talking about?" I said. Then, walked towards him. He walked back. Inuyasha raised his claws, and lance ran. "Get back here, BRAT!" said Ice.

(Ice's POV)

"Were here, now to find lance." I said. Then lance fell to the ground. "Ow! That hurt like hell." Said lance. He looked at then. Then, he said, "Hey guys. Sorry for dropping in like that." "I'm surprised that you survived." Said inuyasha. "Yea, are you ok?" I asked. Inuyasha lifted his hands to feel lance's head to see if he was bleeding. Then, he ran. "Weird." I said.

(Lance's POV)

Lance just stopped where he saw Yugi. 'That was strange. Maybe the midget will be able to shed some light on this.' I thought. I stepped in to see yami yugi. "Hey, where is your hikari?" I asked. "He was kidnapped!" he said. 'Crud. A rescue mission. And my friend's are a little angry' I thought. "Listen, I will help, but my friends are after me." I said. Yami yugi asked, "What's wrong with them?" "They are trying to kill me!" I said. Yami yugi went over, and touched my forehead. 'I can sense that his mind has been tainted. But who?' he thought. Then he was thrown back and was knocked out. "Guess I will have to find him myself." I said, and then left.

(Yugi's POV)

There was darkness. Just darkness. Well, that could be because I was blindfolded. I tried to move his arms and hands, but couldn't. I tried his legs and that didn't work. I tried to talk to yami though thought, but he wasn't responding. Plus, he was in a room with water flooding the room. So I was glad that I was blindfolded. I tried to free my hands, but couldn't. I tried yami again, and got through. 'Yami! Quickly, I have been kidnapped! Help!' I screamed in my thoughts. 'Calm down, yugi. I'll get lance. Wait here he is, hold on.' he responded. Then I felt a mental shock, and realized that he must have fainted. Then someone came in, and picked me up. I was carried to who knows where, and sat at a chair. Then the blindfold was taken off, and I saw a girl with white hair, black skirt, black shirt, black leather jacket, black everything. But, the thing that wasn't black was the huge bracelet that looked like a huge nut that they use for screws. She was eating something, sort of like a fish, but I wasn't sure. She looked at me, and I could hear her voice in my head. She said, 'don't worry, I won't hurt you. You're the bait, after all.' 'But why did you kidnap me? Tell me.' I thought. She giggled. 'Why to attract the attention of my old boyfriend, the hero.' She thought.

12345678901234567890

Lance: HIYA! It's the cool hero, here. Next time on **Anime** **Kingdoms**, we will see who the heck this weirdo girl is that says that I am her boyfriend, and what this huge bracelet is, and how am I going to descramble my mind so that I can save yugi from the weirdo girl. And to find out what the girl's name is. Find all this out next time on, **Anime Kingdoms**!


End file.
